Tabū Tabū no Mi
the Tabū Tabū no Mi, also known as the Taboo Taboo Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to place a taboo on anything they touch, names they speak, and even souls. Tabū (タブー) means "Forbidden". Appearence The Tabū Tabū no Mi is a Golden-brown melon shaped fruit with various swirls on it. It has green pineapple-like shoots sticking out of the top. It's insides are deep orange and also posses swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage If the user puts either hand on something or someone, and says "Taboo taboo"*, he can place a taboo on that thing. This ability is used in a number of ways: *'Names –' Obviously the user can't put his hands on a name, but if he speaks the name and says "Taboo taboo" that name will become taboo. Only ONE name can be tabooed at any given time. Everybody within earshot is affected and they will forget that name and the person that it belongs to. The memories are not erased; it's more like it's forbidden to remember that person. The advantage to this is that, for example, if Usopp's name is tabooed, the other Strawhats will forget that he is a part of their crew or that they even knew him, like he never existed in their lives. In the heat of battle, Usopp might be mistaken for an enemy and attacked by his own crew. They don't necessarily have to attack him, but if they are fighting a rival crew and they see someone they don't know, then they would probably assume he's an enemy. The memories of the person whose name it is will not be forbidden to remember their own name, and if they repeatedly remind people of it and of who they are, the memories will come back. Not immediately, but the more time they've spent with that person, the more memories they have of them, or the more they care about them, the quicker and easier it will be to remember. Also, a person from outside the affected area can enter it without the taboo affecting them. Therefore, they can help remind others of that person, or start to jog memories by how the act towards that person. "Why is Nami defending a stranger..? He's weird looking, but kind of familiar.. What was his name again, Oo-something? ". Also if a person has their ears blocked when the name is tabooed then they are not affected. *'Weapons –' If the user gets his hand on a weapon and places a taboo on it, much like a name, the memories of that weapon will be forbidden. The taboo only affects the person attached to the weapon, and that specific weapon type. So if that person let's go of a tabooed pistol and picks up a sword, then the taboo will not transfer to the new type of weapon. But if he were to pick up a second pistol, it would be tabooed as well. The taboo affects the person's weapon knowledge, not the weapon itself. This taboo can affect multiple people and weapons at the same time. The taboo does NOT affect muscle memory. For example, if Zoro who can fight by instinct or unconsciously, has a taboo placed on his swords he would immediately forget what they are or how to use them, but when attacked, he might move to defend himself and counterattack without knowing exactly what he's doing, just that it's the right move. *'Body Parts –' A taboo can also be placed on a body parts. This ability can affect multiple body parts at a time, but only one of each body part. If the user is fighting one enemy, he can taboo that person's entire body if he wants too. But if he is facing two opponents who are both punching him, he can only place a taboo on one person's fists at a time. If a taboo is put on someone's fists, then those fists will be forbidden to use. The person can still remember that he has fists and is still able to use them, but he will take recoil damage when attacking with them. He still does half the damage he would normally do to his enemy, but get's half that damage back on himself. So a guy like Luffy, who often cares more about winning then his own life, would still fight despite the damage he's sustaining, but a weaker opponent might not be so strong willed or tough. *'Soul –' Finally, the Tabū Tabū no Mi's most powerful ability, known as Taboo Taboo Pale'cido means "Unclean status / Dishonoured / Set apart" in Romani, is to place a taboo on an entire person's being. This is a technique Nicolae has only ever used once before, he does not take it lightly, because unlike his other abilities, this cannot be undone. If the user places his hands over a person's heart, says their name and "Taboo taboo", this person becomes completely forbidden. What that means is that, this person cannot interact with the world any longer. They cannot be seen, heard, felt, smelt or tasted by anybody, ever. They are still alive, but they cannot affect the world in any way, and are completely ignored by everyone around them no matter what they do. They can stand directly in someone's line of sight but that person will take no notice of them like they're not even there. Their names will slip away from people's minds, even when the name is read, it will escape the person the moment they finish reading it, and memories of them will become fuzzy and hard to concentrate on. This ability is a torture to its victims. They are alive, yet cannot truly live. They are forbidden. Only the user can remember them, and only when he is dead will the taboo be removed. Note. He doesn't actually need to say "Taboo taboo" to use his abilities, like all the other Devil Fruit users, he just does to add dramatic effect. Category:theGRAINGERzone Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit